Portable drug delivery devices are used for the administration of a medicinal fluid or drug. A drug injection device is especially useful in the shape of a pen. A dose of a drug is delivered by means of a drive mechanism using a piston driven by a piston rod. The device may be refillable, especially by means of exchangeable cartridges, which contain the drug to be injected and are inserted in the body of the injection pen. In this case the piston can be arranged within the cartridge, while the piston rod is a component of the drive mechanism. When an emptied cartridge is substituted with a new one, the drive mechanism has to be reset.
EP 1 923 083 A1 describes a drug delivery device in the shape of an injection pen having a drive mechanism, which allows to deliver a plurality of different prescribed doses.
WO 2008/074897 A1 describes a syringe device in the shape of a pen. It comprises a container for a drug and a piston for the delivery of the drug, further a housing having a helical thread, a dose dial sleeve having a helical thread engaged with the helical thread of the housing, a drive sleeve detachably connected to the dose dial sleeve and a clutch means located between the dose dial sleeve and the drive sleeve. When the dose dial sleeve and the drive sleeve are coupled via the clutch means, both are allowed to rotate with respect to the housing. When the dose dial sleeve and the drive sleeve are decoupled, rotation of the dose dial sleeve with respect to the housing is allowed whilst rotation of the drive sleeve with respect to the housing is not allowed, whereby axial movement of the drive sleeve is allowed so that a force is transferred in the longitudinal direction to a piston rod for drug delivery.